Secrets
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Everyone including the Teen Titans thinks that they get along great, What they don't know is that everyone has a secret and not everything is as perfect as they think and some aren't as they appear. They all have secrets that are kept to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. If I did I would have ended the series better then it was ended.

A/N: Wow, I never thought I would ever write another Teen Titans fic ever again. I actually stopped writing for this fandom almost 3 years ago. So I don't know where this came from but I'm just going to go with it.

The Teen Titans seemed like they all got along really well to the general public and to their friends. They themselves even believed that they had this amazing friendship and would do anything for each other which would be true. Everyone had told them that relationships would break the team up and that it's all for the best not to date people on your team so everyone was surprised when Raven and Robin started dating but they seemed happy so of course all their friends were happy for them and they claim this brought them all closer together.

Since Raven and Robin started dating you would see Raven socializing more and Robin became just a bit more laid back even though he still focused on working a lot and putting his team first the other Titans all considered this a really good thing and they embraced the relationship. Everything was great lately for the whole team or so they thought anyway.

The team just got back from a battle with the Hive Five and they managed to catch them all except for Gizmo who managed to get away with a little over 2,000 dollars which was not much but it was still a minor defeat for Robin and the rest of the Titans. Cyborg was currently driving the T-car looking for Gizmo while Starfire took the others to jail which gave Raven, Robin and Beastboy the chance to come back to the tower, Beastboy immediately went to play video games and wait for Cyborg to come home and join him while Robin went to take a shower and Raven was about to change into a clean uniform and go read on the couch.

"Hey Rae" Robin appeared behind her

"Hey, Robin" Raven replied kissing him on the cheek

"That was some battle" Robin told her "We could have had him if you didn't let him get away, You know I hate losing and especially to someone as weak as Gizmo"

"Technically we didn't lose" Raven told him "Cyborg will catch him"

"He never should have gotten away" Robin told her "You should have dodged his attack way better then you did"

"Are you blaming this on me?" Raven asked "I'm not the only one to blame, Beastboy picked the wrong animal to attack mammoth with and then See-More completely trapped Starfire and you also missed Gizmo when you tried to hit him, This was not completely my fault"

_Slap _

The next thing Raven knew was she was pinned against the wall and Robin was screaming at her. This usually takes place after he slaps her. Raven didn't flinch or even cry she just took it just like she always did.

_Slap_

"Raven, you need to start getting your shit together" Robin informed her "Do you know how bad this looks if my girlfriend looks like the worst fighter on the team? If the press gets a hold of that then everyone will see how you fail all the time in battle and if you're a failure that makes me a failure because you're my girlfriend, Next time we battle someone I want to see you single handedly take whoever it is out! Do you understand me?"

"I understand" Raven agreed.

Robin then kissed her and left go of her walking away like nothing ever happened. Raven could have easily taken him down after all she had powers and he didn't, But she wouldn't take him down and do you know why that is? Raven allows this because

_-They Have a Bond_

_-He says he loves her_

_-He's just giving her tough love because he loves her and he looks out for the team_

_-She doesn't want to feel alone forever _

These are the reasons Raven mentally tells herself all the time why she stays with him. She's sure that he's just giving her "Tough Love" and not abusing her and that's what gets her through everything, She puts on an act that makes everyone believe everything is just fine. Everyone think she and Robin are perfect together and nobody knows how Robin treats her when they're alone and to Raven that's okay because

_That's her secret and nobody needs to know. _

Like? Dislike? Let me know. If I continue It's going to be about every Titan and the secrets they keep to themselves.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my own thoughts.

A/N: I wanted to let everyone know that I will be changing the pairing names as I update each chapter based on who exactly said chapter is about so for those of you who saw Raven/Robin for chapter one and now it's no longer listed as that is because this chapter is not about them. So let's begin!

Robin had the perfect life and he knew it and so did everyone else. Robin had an ego and he knew he was great, Of course he couldn't just let everyone know how badly he ego was so he pretended to didn't have one. Robin loved himself and his achievements so much he kept every article with his name in it in a box somewhere so when he had children someday they would know just how great their father was. Aside from this collection of all things about him he also kept a list that he made for himself about why he is in fact so great, this list included many things

_-Was the sidekick of Batman _

_-Amazing martial arts skills_

_-Leader of the Teen Titans _

_-Very Attractive_

_-Respected by everyone _

_-Has great hair_

_-Having a Girlfriend (Raven) who was so smart and had very good skin! (Perfect for if they had children)_

Those are just a few things, That make him great, Especially the part about being with Raven because it looked good to have an intelligent speaking girlfriend by his side when they did press conferences and Raven liked books and café's so the paparazzi would always take pictures of him in these types of places which made him appear more educated and cultured which is why he loves being with Raven, Does he love her? No. He only loves the attention she brings him and how she makes him look better then he is to the public eye.

"Friend Robin, This is wrong" Starfire told him as he directed her into his bedroom "You are dating Friend Raven"

"You like me don't you?" Robin asked her "You know I like you and I would do anything for you"

"But Raven is my friend" Starfire told him as she sat down on his bed "I could never do that to her!"

"She did it to you" Robin told her "Let's face it, everyone knows you like me including Raven but did she consider your feelings when she started dating me? No she didn't so you shouldn't care either! Besides Raven is never going to find out"

Starfire felt horrible about this but at the same time she did want Robin all to herself and Raven should have really been more respectful for her feelings. She didn't want to hurt Raven which was why when Robin told her Raven would never find out she felt this was a good enough reason to do it. She found herself meeting Robin in his room every night and still managed to keep a straight happy face whenever she saw Raven.

That's her secret that she's the other woman and that she knows that's all she'll ever be and she's okay with that as long as she gets a piece of Robin and Raven never finds out.

That's her secret and she'll never tell anyone.

**So…Yeah we learned two things here including Robin has a big ass ego! I would have added a sex scene or make out but I'd rather just leave your minds to picture everything and let your own mind tell you the side story. Not everything is going to be about Couples and some secrets may even be a bit more ridiculous then others. **

**I have the next chapter planned. **

**Review! **


End file.
